Funny
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: The owner thanked her and saw them out to the exit, further emphasizing that despite the age difference, Baruj and Megan made a cute couple [M'gann/B'arzz]


"So, there is a candy substance named after our home planet, on earth?" B'arzz asked as he walked besides M'gann and Garfield, "How fascinating. Perhaps Mars should create a candy in the Earth's honor as well."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," M'gann replied, motioning for Garfield to pick up his pace, engrossed in the new video game he received as a birthday gift from Conner, his glamor pendent jumping every which way against his collarbone, "The creator of the first kind of Mars Bar just happened to have the last name of Mars. And they were invented in the 1930s, a little before the time my uncle arrived on the planet. It's not in honor of him or us."

"Oh," he frowned, seemingly disappointed, "I was hoping my prior assumption was the case. It might be novel, but it would be nice to be recognized in some way on Earth."

"Well, at least Uncle J'onn is," she clarified, "They make t-shirts in his likeness and everything! He's really big, like Superman and Wonder Woman. Give it a few years, and I bet they'll be designing some wicked Green Beetle sweatshirts."

"Yeah, bet'cha everyone will be looking for the crazy awesome Beast Boy tees or beanies or backpacks or even action figures instead!" Garfield exclaimed, smiling cheekily at B'arzz, "Sorry, GB. No one can be as cool as the big BB. Well, maybe Conner and M'gann…and maybe Nightwing, but that's it!"

"I do not doubt it, Garfield," B'arzz returned the smile rather than joining Garfield in the playful teasing. It was great that he never took offense to much when it came himself. The environment was even, _peaceful_ with his presence around. M'gann liked it; it was nice, "You will be a superb warrior for justice when you come of age, even more so than you already are."

"You really think so?" Garfield's eyes glazed over with earnest admiration for the disguised Martian, wagging his tail like a puppy dog.

"Of course. I believe both of us agree with that sentiment, right _Megan_?" he asked, her earth name still sounding as foreign as ever on his tongue. She shifted through the identities of Megan and M'gann effortlessly day-in and day-out, but B'arzz…well, he was a Martian. Why else would it be strange?

"Yes," she nodded, a wide grin spreading across her lips, "Definitely, Gar."

"Awww," Garfield's green cheeks darkened as he scratched at the back of his head, "Thanks…but I would totally buy a Green Beetle sweatshirt, by the way. That would be a pretty crash design."

B'arzz's chuckle rang low and deep and her skin tingled at the sound. Over the last few months, she had come to accept how much she adored his laugh. It was always full of genuine affection, never a trace of sarcasm or malice hidden underneath. When he laughed, he really meant it. If only she could do the same with such ease.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination, a small candy shop in the downtown district of Bludhaven. It was filled to the brim with rare and foreign candy imported from the likes of Russia, the UK, or Japan. She led them down the center aisle, eyes darting between the shelves in case the owner had moved the display. Sure enough though, a box of Mars Bars were still on the bottom shelf next to the gumball machine in the back, the red-and-gold block letters shining brightly in the florescent lighting.

Snagging the whole box with a smile, she turned around and practically shoved the package into B'arzz's chest, "I know they're not named after our planet, but I still think it's pretty neat to see its name on a candy bar, don't you think?"

He peered at the box of candy bars, taking in the beige wrapping and the nutritional facts on the side, "Yes, pretty neat indeed."

They walked over to the counter where the owner greeted M'gann and asked her about her day. She replied, continuing on with the idle chit-chat as he rang her up, thanking him as he threw in a bag of gummy worms for Garfield on the house.

"Your total comes to 15 dollars precisely, sweetheart," he said, a curious smile tugging at his lips, "This is your first time buying the whole box, though. Any special occasion?"

"Yes…_Baruj's_ never tried them," M'gann explained, B'arzz's earth name stumbling across her tongue as she took her wallet out from her purse. It was similar enough and she did like it, but…"And I'm sure he's going to love them, so why not celebrate with the whole box?"

"Oh, Megan, I cannot let you pay for this," B'arzz waved his hands in protest, taking a step towards the counter and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, "That would be uncustomary."

"Please, Baruj, this is the 21st century," she chided, shooing his arm from the register, "Think of this…as a gift."

"But, this could be considered inappropriate. It is still standard for men to -" B'arzz tried to further his argument, but was interrupted by the owner's loud cackle.

"Man, loosen up," he said, smacking his hand onto Green Beetle's shoulder, "Young women these day like being independent and buying their boyfriends chocolates and flowers and whatever else they're into. Just learn to roll with it. You'll thank me later."

The trio sputtered, unable to tell the well-intentioned man the truth. M'gann carried on with the transaction while B'arzz begrudgingly put his wallet away. She would have to watch over her purse the next couple of days; he might weed a twenty dollar bill in there if she wasn't careful.

The owner thanked her and saw them out to the exit, further emphasizing that despite the age difference, Baruj and Megan made a cute couple. Neither attempted to look at the other until they came across a park nearby the warehouse, making their way to a table in the shade.

"So…" Garfield trailed, having been preoccupied with his gummy worms on their way over, "Are you two -"

"No," they both replied at the same time, eyes darting towards one another, locking glances, and then averting their stares so fast Impulse would be proud.

Garfield shrugged, turning on his Game Boy once again, "Okay."

"Um…" M'gann paused, taking a Mars Bar from the box and handing it over to B'arzz without looking in his direction, "Might as well get it over with."

"Yes," he agreed as she heard him unwrap the candy bar, "We cannot let our expedition be of waste."

A few seconds passed and M'gann couldn't help but sneak a peek at the human B'arzz examining the candy bar in mild curiosity. He poked at the chocolate coating and rubbed it against his fingers before bending down and licking the substance clean off. Whatever thoughts of straying her gaze away were wiped clean from her mind, and now she too in mild curiosity watched him take a bite of the Mars Bar, slowly chewing away at the sugary wonder.

"Hmmm…" he let out, moving the morsels along his mouth while taking another bite. He swallowed it down soon enough and finally turned to face M'gann, "That is…quite delicious, actually. Sweet, nutty, and smooth…all qualities I like in food. I am happy that this candy bar bestows our planet's name."

She couldn't help it (_really_) since Garfield snickered first, but a sudden burst of loud and hearty laughter escaped her, leaving B'arzz in a fray of confusion, "Did I…do something wrong?"

"No, no!" she exclaimed through gulps of air, holding onto his forearm for support, "It's just…you're always so formal and logical, even when you're eating a candy bar! It's really cu - "

And just like that, the laughter left her and she covered up the abrupt gesture with a small bout of coughing, "It's really…funny sometimes."

"Funny?" he slightly frowned, allowing the candy bar to soften and melt in his hand, "Well, if it pleases you. I will aim to be…_funny_ whenever we are together."

"You two are dorks," Garfield stated, rolling his eyes as M'gann's blush deepened and B'arzz's puzzlement furthered, "…I kind of like it. B'arzz should hang with us more often, sis."

M'gann nodded, glad B'arzz had made a promise to not read her mind without her consent. It would be all too easy for him to discover just how _funny_ she thought him to be.


End file.
